


In Which I Play Minecraft And Critique Everyone Else's Architecture

by undauntra



Category: In Nomine, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undauntra/pseuds/undauntra





	In Which I Play Minecraft And Critique Everyone Else's Architecture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfection Of A Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013095) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



Julie, of course, has covered everything with gold and diamonds and lava under glass. It's all very sparkly and it makes no damn sense and I am going to stop that line of thought right there before I open my mouth and make an unfortunate comparison that will annoy her. 

Zabina has built an obsidian monolith and I catch just a glimpse of pistons. It's enough to tell me that the walls are going to shift on anyone foolish enough to enter and I am not going inside there, thank you very much. 

Huh. Trey's place actually isn't too bad, all wood and glass and iron and using the rectilinear style to make something almost modernist. Wouldn't work on the Corporeal with all those cantilevers - not unless he reinforced it with something stronger, maybe steel I-beams - but for where it is, it works. It's not like I don't have experience with physics-optional zones.

Guo... I am not going to sigh. I pull Guo aside. "Look, kid. Half-timbered and ziggurat just don't mix."


End file.
